


On The Full Moon

by bergamot_latte



Series: Practical Magic [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: (since there is some small forcing its a jic), Aphrodisiacs, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, M/M, Paranormal AU, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Sex, nonbinary jun kurosu, or more like werewolf / witch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergamot_latte/pseuds/bergamot_latte
Summary: Once a month, for three days, the mysterious Cafe De Lune shuts down all operations. Tucked away in a rural part of New England, when tourists only appeared in the summer and fall, it was a perfect place for anyone to hide.Including a witch and his half werewolf husband.Jun and Tatsuya moved far from the home they were raised within in favor of peace and quiet. And now they're living a domestic rural life with the cafe as the only reminder of their beginnings. But once a month they were the only company they had, since Tatsyua's transformations would probably scare the locals off.Surrounded by forest, it muffled some of his howls, but even in town they're heard, and rumor has it that wolves are returning to New England once again......And that's why Jun has to keep Tatsuya preoccupied and inside at times. Fourth of July was a horrible time to have a full moon, wasn't it?
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Series: Practical Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	On The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration came from the fact that A: I wish I lived in a town like this in a house like that, and B: I seriously wanted to write horny werewolf on human sex.
> 
> Though Tatsuya's body is more canine than human, he has a fully functioning human brain and since Jun's a witch they can speak through their minds rather than their mouths. So yes, he _can_ consent. Also he's more three quarters werewolf, "half" just sounded better for the summary.
> 
> One more note: Jun's got shapesifter genetics in his heritage and since he's nonbinary tends to use that to his advantage and changes shape depending on how he feels or wants to present. He's much shorter (And Tatsuya is much taller) than in canon too so warnings! Not everything is 100% accurate to canon.
> 
> Full disclosure: All of these characters are 18+ up, this is set in 2016, and the werewolf thinks like a human even when he's transformed into a wolf.

It was four thirty am, around the time Jun would normally get up to head to the cafe to start in on prepping everything for the day. It took him an hour on the back roads to get there, on the outskirts of town. Even before his employees would be awake, he was there in the kitchen and the baking room, and he would take this time to make sure everything was perfect. He baked the bread himself, start the coffee, and make iced tea. All with the movement of his wrist and his paulownia wand. 

He never had to speak words for his magic; just visualize and a flick of his wrist did the job. And, even the ingredients for the things he made had magical properties; rosemary for purification, sage for protection, vanilla for love, lavender for calming. Jun was able to read people very well, and when he worked in the mornings he would steer a person to what he thought would make their day better using glamours to attract them to a particular item. It didn't take much of his magical energy, and as a result he did love his work very much. He would be home around four PM, and if Tatsuya wasn't home and hadn't made dinner, would get to work on it.

But three days a month - barring the weekends, that was - before, during, and after the full moon, he stayed home, in his rural house far from the town he worked in. The trees surrounded the house, and they were on a small, semi flat hill that overlooked the sea; part of their property even had private access to a beach. Jun stayed to care for Tatsuya, since his once a month transformations into wolf form exhausted him afterwards for a day. He would be energetic the day of the full moon and was active at night, hunting in the acres around their home, howling at the silvery white moon and sending chills down the backs of those who heard it. If it fit his fancy, he would bring a deer home, almost like a gift for his husband (who really did enjoy venison more often than not.) He used his energy to run around, or if it was an especially tiring time he would rest his head on Jun's lap and sleep in their huge bed, a giant pile of fur that kept Jun warm in the winter and killed him in the summer. There were nights when his energy would be a little more on the rough side and well..... some days Jun was relieved that he took the day off after.

Jun sleepily closed his eyes. He would rest another hour, then get up to make breakfast for him and Tatsuya. He knew the transformation wouldn't be until early tomorrow morning but he wanted to make it as easy as possible on his husband, and that's why he took an extra day to help around the house; as the full moon would hit at 12:44 am on July fifth, he wanted to be prepared and well rested. Though he knew of wolfs bane and once tried to use it, but it ended up with a horrible magical reaction in Tatsuya's system and he had to take a month off to care for him; it seemed like, statistically, some werewolves had some sort of magical component in their body that did not play well with the magical properties of the herb, so Tatsuya dealt with it as well as he could on that once a month transformation. 

Despite it being July, the mornings were cold, so Jun curled closer to his much taller husband. He ran a little warmer most of the time, and that was perfect for Jun who got cold easily, even in the summer, since their home was rather drafty. 

They lived in a Victorian style home, that was large and had several rooms, some of which were used for indoor plants and spells; it was drafty at times but cozy when they had the fireplace going, and even a friendly ghost lived in the attic, though Jun rarely bothered the old, dear Bertha unless he needed her to stop her wailing at random times when they had guests over. She, in fact, made the quilt they snuggled, slept, and made love under, since he gave her quilting supplies and a friendly chat. Sometimes she came down from the attic to wander the property, and even hitched rides back to the house with unsuspecting travelers that thought she was a lost old woman, or a young one if she changed her shape. Jun would sigh and explain that she was a woman who died on the highway and that she used to live here in the 1950's. People would be spooked but reassured that she wouldn't follow them home. 

It was dawn the next time he opened his eyes, and he realized there was a cold spot behind him; Tatsuya was already downstairs making breakfast, from what he could tell. The smell of the fresh bacon they got from the local butcher is what fully woke him, and he opened the semi sheer silk curtains to get out of bed. He went over to the antique wardrobe that he used for his clothes. Pulling on a somewhat short, sleeveless light lavender dress that was patterned with silvery half moons, pulling on a pair of worn dark brown leather slip on shoes. He didn't even bother with underwear before he came out of their suite of rooms (one whole level of the house was their bedroom, bathroom and sitting room with a small library) down the stairs into the bright, sunlit kitchen where his very tall husband was hunched slightly over the stove. Jun grinned. Sometimes the house felt like it was built for a person of his size, but in other parts Tatsuya existed quite comfortably.

"Good morning." his voice was low and soft. Jun was short, and he had to tug his husband down for a kiss on his rough cheek. As the years passed he didn't seem to care about keeping his hair shortened, and right now it was contained and tied at his neck. 

"Mornin'." he had this soft, half amused smile on his face, the one that sent an ache through Jun's body in a way that he had to control. Damn being horny this early in the morning! 

"I'm working on breakfast so don't worry too much; go check on the garden. They always miss your touch during the week." he tilted Jun's face up and kissed him softly, warmly, before gently shoving him out the door so he could finish breakfast. Jun laughed, since he wasn't too subtle about wanting to spoil his husband. Jun went down the gravel path and checked on all his in season blooms, and into the greenhouse. The greenhouse held things that he liked to grow but didn't like the New England climate; here he used storm magic to keep the greenhouse in a semi tropical state, hot and slightly humid, to grow more delicate flowers, plants and fruits. 

He picked passion fruit to make juice of it, since it created a calming affect on the body and seemed to help during the time of the full moon the most; he avoided fruits, foods and the like that incited excitement. Jun quickly found his way back into the home, a basket of the fruit in hand, as he saw that breakfast was nearly done; quickly using magic, he cut the fruits up fast and pulled the juice out into a cut crystal pitcher for the table. 

Breakfast was eaten, and the rest of the day was a blur as Jun helped prepare the house for that evening. It was the fourth of July, and while the rest of the town celebrated, they would be at home, hoping that the sound of the fireworks wouldn't reach them that year; last year they had a problem with the fireworks being far too close to the house. Thankfully it was not a full moon around then, this year it would be a problem since even with a fully human brain, Tatsuya was frightened of fireworks during his full moon transformation. 

"Oh thank goodness." Jun had turned his phone on briefly to check the news for that night, and the fireworks would be in the cleared harbor of their town. He would still keep Tatsuya preoccupied inside though, as a just in case measure. He was able to rest his mind and spirit as he cared for the animals they kept, and had a late lunch then dinner with Tatsuya. 

But the time ticked closer. As the moon slowly rose over the horizon, and moonlight filled the home, Tatsuya had shed all of his clothes began to change. It wasn't all at once; it began with his ears, a tail, hind legs instead of his own. He laid down during this, so the change wouldn't cause him harm. Jun blinked, and what he previously saw was Tatsuya's torso and head with a lower body of a wolf; but the next was a large, reddish brown wolf with bright amber eyes. He sat, tail fluffed up. 

_So it begins._ Tatsuya could only speak with his mind with Jun during this time. He got up off the couch he was laying on, shook himself, and walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. Jun heard an ear splitting howl a moment later as Tatsuya heard a rustle of his owl familiar, Athena, outside. 

Jun sighed. He knew Tatsuya enjoyed his time as a wolf, but sometimes he was wildly unpredictable! He knew Tatsuya couldn't seriously harm him - their souls were linked, he was Tatsuya's mate, so even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to move at all. But sometimes he was all too human, the next he was almost feral. 

_You love him because of that._ his inner voice told him. _He's civil but wild, calm but a storm of emotions. It brings you back for more each time._

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a large wolf's head in his lap. Looking up at him with warmth and sweetness, Jun melted. 

"You can be so cute when you try, Tacchi." he said softly, slipping into the old nickname so easily. Tatsuya whined happily, tail wagging instead of using his words. Jun nuzzled his face into the warmth of Tatsuya's fur soothing his semi bare legs. The evening had turned cool, and the fire place was stocked with oak, giving the room a cheerful glow. 

Jun was sitting on a day bed they kept in the living room for any extra guests; it functioned as another place to sit, and Tatsuya - being about the size of a direwolf, bigger than modern wolves - was able to get to him easily. But right now he was using that to his advantage, his head slipping in between Jun's legs to lick first at his thighs (and giving a tender nip to the inside of his legs so they would spread wider). Jun laid back, spreading his legs to accommodate him, giving soft squeak of delight as a soft, wet tongue lap at his vaginal lips, into his clit and then sweeping down into his hole, the tongue lapping at his insides. The breath he exhaled was breezy, and incredibly erotic. This wasn't where the night was supposed to go, he thought frantically to himself; today wasn't safe, since he hadn't taken an herb to prevent pregnancy in his current form; and Tatsuya could impregnate him no matter if he was a wolf or a human! 

"Tacchi!" he gasped. "S-stop! Mmmmm!" he attempted to get up, and pressed his legs together, but the tongue swept up back to his clit, hard, and it caused Jun's vision to go fucking _blurry_ and he gave an audible shriek of delight. He found himself back on the pillows, being frantically eaten out by a very determined Tatsuya. Jun was quickly losing his composure, turning into a little trembling mess of a person; and, somehow, he got the dress off of him and he was laying, fully naked, legs spread with his lover in his wolf form arousing him again and again, and each time he almost got to his peak he stopped, stroking his lips before going back to mercilessly teasing him. Jun's face was pink, one hand gripping the bed and the other over his mouth trying to stifle his moans. The only thing on his mind was getting the orgasm he wanted, but each time he even tried to let one hand wander from the bed or his mouth down, Tatsuya growled and he snatched his hand back. 

Finally, _finally_ , he let Jun orgasm. It took the very air from Jun's lungs, and he didn't hear anything for a moment but a soft, shrill shrieking in the distance and he realized that was _him_. When his eyes opened - when had they closed? - he saw Tatsuya, his bright amber eyes full of undisguised lust. 

He growled, but he spoke with his mind. _On your knees, my pet. Now._

The tone brooked no refusal, and for a split second Jun's bratty nature welled up; but in this case, the way he was treated, the rough nature...... 

It made his knees weak. And the thrill and danger of being filled with his mate's seed almost made him succumb to passion once more. Quickly, he positioned himself, on his knees, spreading his legs to open himself up to Tatsuya's appreciating gaze. Jun was incredibly submissive, and for a moment there was no sound but for Tatsuya's heavy breathing; and then, Jun felt warmth over him, and the tip of a cock was brushing against his vaginal lips, somehow hitting his clit and causing a small squeak in the tinier man. There was a huff in amusement, and he licked Jun's ear to reassure him and arouse him all at once. 

And, Jun felt Tatsuya plunge straight into him, burrowing deep and right up against the mouth of his womb. The pain and pleasure all mixed into one, and Jun screamed. He was feeling the bulb of his lover's knot hitting a spot in near his entrance that caused intense sensations through his body, and he was trembling. Was Tatsuya ever this big? Right now he felt sensitive all over, twitching and contracting around the dick inside his body, and when he felt Tatsuya move, reaming him into the bed, it was fast and oh so swift, sending him into waves of absolute delight. 

"Mmm - ugh." he couldn't even express his words, his mind was melting due to the pleasure that was ripping through his body, and he heard Tatsuya growling, the sound sending a thrill through Jun's very core. 

He could feel it; everything was so deeply ingrained in that moment. 

By now, his arms had given out at a point, Tatsuya's cock thrusting in and out of him was the only reason he was able to keep his hips up, because by the great goddess herself he couldn't get enough of this. He felt like time had stopped, the only thing that was important was them, since the very air was still and he couldn't hear the fire anymore and the heat was replaced by the heat in his body. 

He had felt his body shivering violently with the pleasure he was being forced to endure; Tatsuya seemed to last for far longer like this, and he wasn't sure if it was the surge of magical energy or the nature of werewolves, but this night was far different than others. Once, twice, three times he had filled his lover full of his semen; Jun could feel it streaming out and down his legs, it was so thick, and so much was flowing out. This last time, Jun felt urgency, and his hysteria reached its peak; one last time, Tatsuya slammed in hard, and simultaneously, they reached their peak _together_. 

Jun blacked out for what felt like five minutes, and Tatsuya was still within him when he came to, finding that Tatsuya was on his side, with Jun right up against him. Jun felt sensitive, and he noticed that the knot hadn't quite gone down, and was pressed in enough to cause some small shivers of pleasure when he moved a certain way; and he even caused an accidental, if weak, orgasm. 

The moonlight filled the room, and he noticed that it was - 

_**TWO AM?**_ Oh dear goddess above! How long had they gone at it? Or were they asleep for a while? He vaguely remembered that shortly after the moon was completely risen - meaning it was above the house - Tatsuya had literally pounced on him, pulling him into the most intense mating session they had ever had while he was in that form. He felt it slip out, and he groaned realizing how sensitive it felt down there. It'd be hard to clean himself and he shivered thinking of the little weak tremors of delight it would cause. 

_Jun._ came the soft, gentle tone in his head. Jun turned around on his side, looking right into his lovers eyes. He kissed his muzzle, nuzzling into his fur and murmured happily. 

"That was incredibly intense." Jun murmured softly. He felt Tatsuya growl in contentment, and he laughed. 

_You want to know why?_ there was a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes, and in the tone he used speaking with his mind. And for some reason, Jun felt like his face was turning red by the look of passive lust in his lovers eyes. Almost like he wanted to pounce on his very nude form; Tatsuya nuzzled him back, to where he was on his back and licked at his lover's soft nipples, his rough tongue making them spring to life. And suddenly, Jun felt the lust wash over him again, unbidden, and his view turned blurry and rosy once more. 

"W-what is it, Tatsuya?" he felt his lovers head dip low and lap at the seed leaking out of him, causing shivers down his spine. He almost whined, sounding absolutely adorable to his mate. Those rosy cheeks and the fact that his brown eyes were alive with lust was enough to make him lose control. 

_Remember that lovely aphrodisiac you made once but never had the chance to give?_ his head dove in between his lovers legs once more as he said this, tongue lapping up his own seed and quickly bringing Jun to orgasm again quickly to tease him. 

Jun sputtered, embarrassed as he organised again. Damn the man! He made it for someone but they never came to get it, so he stored it for a time when they might need to give it to someone; but my god, the fact that it infected him to this degree at least gave him perverse pleasure that he could do this very well. He spent another hour or so being ravaged by him, and as the "witching hour" came round, Jun felt like his entire womb was completely full of semen. It was streaming out of his cunt unobstructed, and he was exhausted. 

He felt something cool against his hand, and he saw that Tatsuya had gotten him his water bottle, and he thanked the sun and moon that he had the idea to fill it shortly before this fiasco. He gulped the still cool water own, feeling his legs coming back to life with small prickles and shakes. 

"Tacchi, if you wanted to do that you could have asked." he gently thumped his beloved on the head with a small frown. Tatsuya's tail wagged in response, and he seemed pleased with himself. Jun sighed. "Tell me next time, you goof. It's not exactly safe right now and you know witches don't have power over menstrual cycles and birth, unless it's an herbal concoction to prevent it or if I have a dick where I don't have to worry about that." 

Tatsuya nodded. _Forgive me, dearest._ He nuzzled his lover's leg. _You need to bathe and clean yourself. I'll guard you when you do that. Here, climb on top of me, I'll carry you to the bathroom._

Jun clumsily got himself on top of Tatsuya's back, not caring for the mess left behind; the fire was embers by this point, and only the moon seemed to fill the space. He'd clean it all up later, only caring about getting himself cleaned for bed so he could sleep until tomorrow afternoon; the moment Tatsuya got them to the warm bathroom, his tension melted. He coaxed Tatsuya in so he could bathe him too, and did him first so he could keep guard while Jun cleaned himself up. The bathroom was the one thing that was out of place, since it was Turkish style with a perforated dome and beautiful tile everywhere; the floors were heated, and the one thing that it had that a Turkish bath did not was a bathtub sunk into the floor. 

Jun washed quickly after he cleaned his lover up, feeling himself grit his teeth as he cleaned his vaginal area up; he had a hard time brushing the cloth over his clit since the sensitivity was so bad that it gave him instant pleasure. He laid down on the one marble bench that the room had, breathing heavily as his body relaxed against the cool marble. 

_Need some help?_ Tatsuya came in and nuzzled his leg gently. 

"Yes, please." Jun groaned. "You ran be dry, Tacchi! I feel exhausted. I'll have a hard time taking care of you tomorrow." Jun frowned. 

_I'll be fine, just a little tired, like usual. C'mere, sweetheart._ He nosed Jun until he settled on his back once more, and he took him to the foot of the stairs to their private level, where he guided him up the stairs to their room. Jun flicked his wrist lazily, and the fire burst to life to fill the room with a golden light. He flopped onto the bed, completely nude and uncaring; he had slept nude before, and besides, the soft fur would feel good on his skin. Tatsuya lept up onto the bed,laying on his side with his back to Jun's so he could snuggle up to him easily. 

And Jun took him up on that offer. He swung a leg and an arm over him, face buried in fur. The fire warmed the room a little, and between that and the soft wolf already snoring, Jun was lulled into slumber. 

When he woke the next morning, he was in a loving pair of arms. When the sun peaked over the horizon, he transformed back, and had woken briefly to pull Jun into him. Jun was more than happy to snuggle nude under the covers, enjoying every inch of is hard body against him. It was hard to be angry with Tatsuya; he didn't mind the spontaneous usage of the aphrodisiac - what was it called.... ah, the Lover's Flame potion, a specialty of his great aunt he was asked to recreate for a customer who had used it before - since he would have done the same thing...... the timing was a little off, was all. But how warm he felt with the mere idea that he would bear his husband a child. Jun cuddled close, smiling, as he dozed off again for a few more hours, only waking at the sound of birds chirping happily in the late morning sunshine. 

Tatsuya was already awake, studying Jun's features. They had been together for how long, but he still couldn't get enough of looking at him; to him he was perfect in every way, no matter the form he took. 

"Good morning, love." Tatsuya kissed his forehead softly, a grin on his face, and Jun snorted in response. 

"Good morning indeed, my darling husband." Jun wacked his head playfully. "You're so smug I can't stand it sometimes!" he tackled Tatsuya, sending a few pillows off the bed, and laughter rang out through the sunlit room, out the open windows and into the midsummer sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed I had to double check how knotting works irl and in furry porn to make sure I was accurate as possible.
> 
> There will be more this is just first of many.


End file.
